Sniper
The Sniper (スナイパー Sunaipā) is a combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. The promoted form of the Archer and Bow Fighter classes, Snipers wield Bows as their primary weapon of choice. While not particularly different from normal Archers, the Sniper class is open to the more advanced Bows of higher weapon ranks. Like their Archer predecessors, Snipers are able to operate Ballistae. History in the Series In its original inception in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, the Sniper class is established as the staple promoted form of the Archer class, locked to Bows as its sole weapon of choice. In Gaiden, the Sniper class is again the promoted form of the Archer class, and can further promote into the Bow Knight class. In Mystery of the Emblem, the Sniper class is reverted to simply being the promoted form of the Archer class and is unable to promote any further. In Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, the class functions as the promoted form of the Bow Fighter class, given the fact that the Archer class is temporarily retired. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Sniper class is known as the Bow Master (ボウマスター Bou masutā), and is again the promoted form of the Bow Fighter class. Beginning from Binding Blade, the Sniper class is firmly cemented as the main promoted form of the re-introduced Archer class. In Radiant Dawn, the Sniper (狙撃手スナイパー Sunaipā) class is further able to promote into the powerful Marksman class when the necessary requirements are met. In Fates, the Sniper class is known as the Bow Saint (弓聖 Kyūsei) in the Japanese version and is treated as a Hoshidan class. The class is again one of the promoted forms of the Archer class. Overview Combat as a Sniper.]] While Snipers do receive a significant boost in Defense and HP as compared to their first-tier forms, they are still very vulnerable targets and cannot sustain too much damage, especially so in earlier titles. In the more recent games, however, Snipers have average Defense, surpassed by heavily armored units but exceeding those boasted by Swordmasters, Sages and the like. These incarnations of the class will often dodge many attacks directed at them, but as they are still locked to attacking at a range and incapable of counterattacking, it is thus risky to consistently deploy them as frontline units. They should therefore work in the backlines instead, supporting the frontlines while being protected from direct harm. Snipers fight exactly like their Archer counterparts, only with more power. Like Myrmidons becoming Swordmasters, Archers becoming Snipers sometimes receive much higher Critical hit chances, namely in Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn and Shadow Dragon. This bonus shows up less frequently with Snipers than it does with Swordmasters, however. In WiFi battles, Snipers are a very good class to deploy. They possess enough Speed to double most units, and their naturally high Skill grants them increased critical hit rates. In addition to this, Snipers' use of Bows effectively means that they are immune to the Weapon Triangle, allowing them to strike any target of their choice without fear of any penalties. Although Snipers have low Movement, their ability to use long-range brave weapons is highly valuable. More important is their ability to use Longbows; these are invaluable in breaking chokepoints and chipping away at enemy HP without being hit with a counterattack. This advantage can be better exploited if ballistae are available for use, as enemies can be either weakened or felled simply by constant fire from Snipers operating these machines. Fates In Fates, the Sniper class is an excellent class to use for several reasons. From the Archer class (since this is the only class that promotes into Snipers), they will have already learned Quick Draw, which provides a +4 attack boost when they initiate a battle. This does stack up with other damage boosters; Snipers can get a +9 bonus with Bowfaire, +16 when Aggressor is added, and +26 with either Life and Death or Spendthrift (with gold bars), and +36 when both are used. Snipers are also the only class able to reach S Rank in bows. As a result, they are the only unit capable of using Pursuer. Their high skill stat and the fact that they can also learn Certain Blow allows them to hit opponents quite frequently, even against dodge tanks (although they may need assistance) at a better rate compared to other units. This high skill also allows them to trigger skills quite frequently. They also come with a built-in critical hit bonus, similar to Swordmasters and Berserkers. Just like in the previous installments, Snipers are still susceptible to close up attacks, showing a weakness to magical attacks. However, with the introduction of the Point Blank skill, this weakness is easily patched and allows Snipers to easily change between the roles of a frontline or supporting unit. One should also note that Bows are now part of the weapon triangle, being weak to swords and tomes but strong to lances and hidden weapons. In-Game :★ - FE10 SP Class. Base Stats A |fe5= / * / *1*6* / *0*3*7* / *-*-* D |ts=22*7*0*6*6*0*5*-*5*-*-* 4 |fe6= / * / *-*6* / *0*5* / *6* / *-* C |fe7= / * / *-*6* / *0*5* / *6* / *-* C |fe8= / * / *-*6* / *0*5* / *6* / *-* C |fe9=21*6*2*8*5*0*6*2*7*10*11* C |fe10-1=*33*18*4*19*18*0*14*10*7*11*12* C |fe10-2=★*38*20*6*21*20*0*16*12*7*11*12* A |fe11=24*7*1*8*9*0*7*3*7*-*-* C |fe12=24*7*1*8*9*0*7*3*7*-*-* C |fe13=20*7*1*12*9*0*10*3*6*-*-* E |fe14=19*7*0*10*9*3*6*2*6*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*22*15*21*21*30*20*-*12*-*-* 19 |fe6=60* / *-*30*29*30* / * / *15*20*-* S |fe7=60* / *-*30* / *30* / * / *15*20*-* S |fe8=60* / *-*30* / *30* / * / *15*20*-* S |fe9=60*25*20*30*28*40*25*23*7*10*11* S |fe10-1=*45*27*10*30*26*30*24*16*7*11*12* S |fe10-2=★*57*34*13*38*32*30*29*23*7*11*12* SS |fe11=60*24*20*30*29*30*23*20*7*-*-* A |fe12=60*24*20*30*29*30*23*20*7*-*-* A |fe13=80*41*30*48*40*45*40*31*6*-*-* A |fe14=55*31*25*35*33*30*31*28*6*-*-* S }} Growth Rates / %*-*-*-*- |fe8=65%*30%*-*30%*20%*30%*15%* / %*-*-*-*- |fe9=60%*45%*10%*55%*45%*30%*35%*35%*-*-*-*- |fe10-1=*60%*35%*20%*45%*25%*50%*45%*25%*-*-*-*- |fe10-2=★*100%*75%*35%*90%*65%*75%*70%*60%*-*-*-*- |fe11=40%*10%*-10%*20%*30%*0%*10%*-10%*-*-*-*- |fe12=40%*10%*-10%*20%*30%*0%*10%*-10%*-*-*-*- |fe13=45%*15%*0%*30%*15%*0%*15%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=10%*15%*0%*20%*15%*5%*10%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Snipers ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Shadow Dragon *Jeorge - A member of the noble Menidy family and loyal to Nyna. *Promotion for: Gordin, Tomas and Norne. Mystery of the Emblem/Shin Monshō no Nazo *Tomas - One of the exclusive playable characters returns in ''Shin Monshō no Nazo. *Kuraine - One of the assassins and exclusive boss in Shin Monshō no Nazo. *Jeorge *Promotion for: Raian, Gordin and Norne. ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Briggid - The long-lost daughter of Duke Ring of Jungby, who was raised by the Orgahill Pirates. The older sister of Adean and the older half-sister of Andorey. The mother of Faval and Patty and the aunt of Lester, Rana and Scopio. *Draco - One of the twelve Deadlords. *Promotion for: Jamke, Faval and Asaello. Thracia 776 *Draco - One of the twelve Deadlords. *Promotion for: Tanya and Ronan. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga * Raquel - A bow master known as the "Bow Godess". Swore never to kill another human. * Promotion for: Ruka and Rennie. Binding Blade *Klein - The son of Pent and Louise. *Igrene - The daughter of Hawkeye, and protector of the Nabata Desert. *Promotion for: Wolt and Dorothy. Rekka no Ken *Louise - The wife of Pent. *Denning - The boss of Chapter 29 (Eliwood's story)/30 (Hector's story) *Promotion for: Wil and Rebecca. The Sacred Stones *Innes - Prince of Frelia. *Possible Promotion for: Neimi Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn *Shinon - A senior member of the Greil Mercenaries and a secondary boss of ''Path of Radiance Chapter 18. *Norris - The boss of Path of Radiance Chapter 13. *Rolf in Radiant Dawn - The student of Shinon, *Silvano - The boss of Radiant Dawn in Chapter 3-P, *Promotion for: Rolf in Path of Radiance and Leonardo in Radiant Dawn. ''Awakening *Draco - One of the twelve Deadlords. *Possible Promotion for: Virion and Noire. Fates *Possible Promotion for: Takumi, Setsuna and Kiragi. Trivia * Snipers are the only class that appeared in the entire main series with the same name (except for the Japanese version of ''Fates) and weapon usage. Gallery File:Sniper female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Sniper class from Awakening. File:Sniper Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Sniper class from Awakening. File:GIR Virion Sniper.png|Artwork of Virion as a Sniper from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE File:SniperTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Sniper, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:SniperTCG2.jpg|A Level 10 generic Sniper, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Sniper p.PNG|Generic CG artwork of the Sniper class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningSniperPortrait.png|Generic artwork of the Sniper class from Awakening. File:Sniper Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:FE2 enemy sniper.png|Battle model of an enemy Sniper from Gaiden. File:Raquel battle.PNG|Battle model of Raquel, a Bow Master from TearRing Saga. File:Enemy sniper with no weapon.JPG|Battle model of the male Sniper class from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Female enemy Sniper(found in Eliwood only chapter).JPG|Battle model of the female Sniper class from Rekka no Ken. File:FE9 Sniper (Rolf).png|Rolf's unique Sniper model from Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Sniper (Shinon).png|Battle model of Shinon, a Sniper from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Sniper (Rolf).png|Rolf's unique Sniper model from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Sniper (Leonardo).png|Battle model of Leonardo, a Sniper from Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Sniper (Virion).png|Battle model of Virion, a male Sniper from Awakening. File:FE13 Sniper (Noire).png|Battle model of Noire, a female Sniper from Awakening. File:FE1 Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE2 Sniper Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:FE3 Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:BowMaster.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Master class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE8 Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. File:FEDS Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Sniper class from the DS titles. de:Scharfschütze